


This Was Never Right

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More fluff!</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Was Never Right

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff!

Rafael held up the pot holder he had been working on for the last few days. He looked really proud of himself. The only things he had ever created with his hands were various court papers and mind-blowing orgasms. It wasn’t a bad use of his hands, but he needed something to relax him. 

You told him you would teach him how to knit and that he might just like it. It was a rough start at first. He was holding the yarn and the needles too tight, which caused unnecessary muscle tightness in his back. He got frustrated with it, but you encouraged him to keep going. He wasn’t the prodigy you were secretly hoping for, but you were having fun.

The pot holder was supposed to be a birthday gift for his mother. You had convinced him that even at his age, a handmade gift would mean more to her than anything money could buy. Moms were sappy like that. The only issue is that it looked atrocious. There were dropped stitches, uneven edges, and frayed yarn everywhere. But the look on his face was priceless. He was having fun with it, even if he knew it sucked.

You forgot about your resting bitch face issues, so when he looked at you, he knew he didn’t impress you. He began to unravel the pot holder.

“What are you doing, Rafael?” you asked.

“This was never right. I’ll never be as good as you. I’ll just get her a nice perfume or something,” he said with downcast eyes.

You stood up and walked over to him. You took the yarn and needles out of his hands and made yourself comfortable in his lap.

“Sweetie, you are doing fine. I’ve been doing this for years. You are just beginning. I’ll help you with your dropped stitches, but you are giving this to your mother this weekend. Do you hear me?”

He kissed your temple and settled his arms around your waist. 

“I hear you, Y/N. I just want everything in my life to be as perfect as you.”


End file.
